The present invention relates to novel pyrroles, pyrazoles and triazoles, pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds and their use as endothelin receptor antagonists.
Endothelin (ET) is a highly potent vasoconstrictor peptide synthesized and released by the vascular endothelium, Endothelin exists as three isoforms, ET-1, ET-2 and ET-3. [Unless otherwise stated xe2x80x9cendothelinxe2x80x9d shall mean any or all of the isoforms of endothelin]. Endothelin has profound effects on the cardiovascular system, and in particular, the coronary, renal and cerebral circulation. Elevated or abnormal release of endothelin is associated with smooth muscle contraction which is involved in the pathogenesis of cardiovascular, cerebrovascular, respiratory and renal pathophysiology. Elevated levels of endothelin have been reported in plasma from patients with essential hypertension, acute myocardial infarction, subarachnoid hemorrhage, atherosclerosis, and patients with uraemia undergoing dialysis.
In vivo, endothelin has pronounced effects on blood pressure and cardiac output. An intravenous bolus injection of ET (0.1 to 3 nmol/kg) in rats causes a transient, dose-related depressor response (lasting 0.5 to 2 minutes) followed by a sustained, dose-dependent rise in arterial blood pressure which can remain elevated for 2 to 3 hours following dosing. Doses above 3 nmol/kg in a rat often prove fatal.
Endothelin appears to produce a preferential effect in the renal vascular bed. It produces a marked, long-lasting decrease in renal blood flow, accompanied by a significant decrease in GFR, urine volume, urinary sodium and potassium excretion. Endothelin produces a sustained antinatriuretic effect, despite significant elevations in atrial natriuretic peptide. Endothelin also stimulates plasma renin activity. These findings suggest that ET is involved in the regulation of renal function and is involved in a variety of renal disorders including acute renal failure, cyclosporine nephrotoxicity, radio contrast induced renal failure and chronic renal failure.
Studies have shown that in vivo, the cerebral vasculature is highly sensitive to both the vasodilator and vasoconstrictor effects of endothelin. Therefore, ET may be an important mediator of cerebral vasospasm, a frequent and often fatal consequence of subarachnoid hemorrhage.
ET also exhibits direct central nervous system effects such as severe apnea and ischemic lesions which suggests that ET may contribute to the development of cerebral infarcts and neuronal death.
ET has also been implicated in myocardial ischemia (Nichols et al. Br. J. Pharm. 99: 597-601, 1989 and Clozel and Clozel, Circ. Res., 65: 1193-1200, 1989) coronary vasospasm (Fukuda et al., Eur. J. Pharm. 165: 301-304, 1989 and Lxc3xcscher, Circ. 83: 701, 1991) heart failure, proliferation of vascular smooth muscle cells, (Takagi, Biochem and Biophys. Res. Commun.; 168: 537-543, 1990, Bobek et al., Am. J. Physiol. 258:408-C415, 1990) and atherosclerosis, (Nakaki et al., Biochem. and Biophys. Res. Commun. 158: 880-881, 1989, and Lerman et al., New Eng. J. of Med. 325: 997-1001, 1991). Increased levels of endothelin have been shown after coronary balloon angioplasty (Kadel et al., No. 2491 Circ. 82: 627, 1990).
Further, endothelin has been found to be a potent constrictor of isolated mammalian airway tissue including human bronchus (Uchida et al., Eur J. of Pharm. 154: 227-228 1988, LaGente, Clin. Exp. Allergy 20: 343-348, 1990; and Springall et al., Lancet, 337: 697-701, 1991). Endothelin may play a role in the pathogenesis of interstitial pulmonary fibrosis and associated pulmonary hypertension, Glard et al., Third International Conference on Endothelin, 1993, p. 34 and ARDS (Adult Respiratory Distress Syndrome), Sanai et al, Supra, p. 112.
Endothelin has been associated with the induction of hemorrhagic and necrotic damage in the gastric mucosa (Whittle et al., Br. J. Pharm. 95: 1011-1013, 1988); Raynaud""s phenomenon, Cinniniello et al., Lancet 337: 114-115, 1991); Crohn""s Disease and ulcerative colitis, Munch et al., Lancet, Vol. 339, p. 381; Migraine (Edmeads, Headache, February, 1991 p 127); Sepsis (Weitzberg et al., Circ. Shock 33: 222-227, 1991; Pittet et al., Ann. Surg. 213: 262-264, 1991), Cyclosporin-induced renal failure or hypertension (Eur. J. Pharmacol., 180: 191-192, 1990, Kidney Int; 37: 1487-1491, 1990) and endotoxin shock and other endotoxin induced diseases (Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 161: 1220-1227, 1989, Acta Physiol. Scand. 137: 317-318, 1989) and inflammatory skin diseases. (Clin Res. 41:451 and 484, 1993).
Endothelin has also been implicated in preclampsia of pregnancy. Clark et al., Am. J. Obstet. Gynecol. March 1992, p. 962-968; Kamor et al., N. Eng. J. of Med., Nov. 22, 1990, p. 1486-1487; Dekker et al., Eur J. Ob. and Gyn. and Rep. Bio. 40 (1991) 215-220; Schiff et al., Am. J. Ostet. Gynecol. February 1992, p. 624-628; diabetes mellitus, Takahashi et al., Diabetologia (1990) 33:306-310; and acute vascular rejection following kidney transplant, Watschinger et al., Transplantation Vol. 52, No. 4, pp. 743-746.
Endothelin stimulates both bone resorption and anabolism and may have a role in the coupling of bone remodeling. Tatrai et al. Endocrinology, Vol. 131, p. 603-607.
Endothelin has been reported to stimulate the transport of sperm in the uterine cavity, Casey et al., J. Clin. Endo and Metabolism, Vol. 74, No. 1, p. 223-225, therefore endothelin antagonists may be useful as male contraceptives. Endothelin modulates the ovarian/menstrual cycle, Kenegsberg, J. of Clin. Endo. and Met., Vol. 74, No. 1, p. 12, and may also play a role in the regulation of penile vascular tone in man, Lau et al., Asia Pacific J. of Pharm., 1991, 6:287-292 and Tejada et al., J. Amer. Physio. Soc. 1991, H1078-H1085. Endothelin also mediates a potent contraction of human prostatic smooth muscle, Langenstroer et al., J. Urology, Vol. 149, p. 495-499.
Thus, endothelin receptor antagonists would offer a unique approach toward the pharmacotherapy of hypertension, acute and chronic renal failure, ischemia induced renal failure, sepsis-endotoxin induced renal failure, prophylaxis and/or treatment of radio-contrast induced renal failure, acute and chronic cyclosporin induced renal failure, cerebrovascular disease, cerebrovascular spasm, subarachnoid hemorrhage, myocardial ischemia, angina, congestive heart failure, acute coronary syndrome, myocardial salvage, unstable angina, asthma, primary pulmonary hypertension, pulmonary hypertension secondary to intrinsic pulmonary disease, atherosclerosis, Raynaud""s phenomenon, ulcers, sepsis, migraine, glaucoma, endotoxin shock, endotoxin induced multiple organ failure or disseminated intravascular coagulation, cyclosporin-induced renal failure and as an adjunct in angioplasty for prevention of restenosis, diabetes, diabetic retinopathy, retinopathy, diabetic nephropathy, diabetic macrovascular disease, atherosclerosis, preclampsia of pregnancy, bone remodeling, kidney transplant, male contraceptives, infertility and priaprism and benign prostatic hypertrophy.
This invention comprises compounds represented by Formula (I) and pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, and their use as endothelin receptor antagonists which are useful in the treatment of a variety of cardiovascular and renal diseases including but not limited to: hypertension, acute and chronic renal failure, cyclosporine induced nephrotoxicity, benign prostatic hypertrophy, pulmonary hypertension, migraine, stroke, subarachnoid hemorrhage, cerebrovascular vasospasm, myocardial ischemia, angina, congestive heart failure, atherosclerosis, diabetic nephropathy, diabetic retinopathy, retinopathy, diabetic macrovascular disease, atherosclerosis and as an adjunct in angioplasty for prevention of restenosis.
This invention further constitutes a method for antagonizing endothelin receptors in an animal, including humans, which comprises administering to an animal in need thereof an effective amount of a compound of Formula (I).
This invention also constitutes intermediates represented by Formula (II). In a further aspect the present invention provides a process for the preparation of a compound of Formula (I)(d).
The compounds of this invention are represented by structural Formula (I): 
wherein (Z) is 
P is tetrazol-5-yl, CO2R6 or C(O)N(R6)S(O)qR10;
Ra is independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R1 is independently hydrogen, Ar, C1-6alkyl or C1-6alkoxy;
R2 is Ar, C1-8alkyl, C(O)R14 or 
R3 and R5 are independently R13OH, C1-8alkoxy, S(O)qR11N(R6)2, NO2, Br, F, I, Cl, CF3, NHCOR6, R13CO2R7, xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R9xe2x80x94Y, xe2x80x94X(C(R6)2)OR6, xe2x80x94(CH2)mXxe2x80x2R8 or xe2x80x94X(CH2)nR8 wherein each methylene group within xe2x80x94X(CH2)nR8 may be unsubstituted or substituted by one or two xe2x80x94(CH2)nAr groups;
R4 is independently R11, OH, C1-5alkoxy, S(O)qR11, N(R6)2, Br, F, I, Cl or NHCOR6, wherein the C1-5alkoxy may be unsubstituted or substituted by OH, methoxy or halogen;
R6 is independently hydrogen or C1-8alkyl;
R7 is independently hydrogen, C1-10alkyl, C2-10alkenyl or C2-8alkynyl, all of which may be unsubstituted or substituted by one or more OH, N(R6)2, CO2R12, halogen or XC1-10alkyl; or R7 is (CH2)nAr;
R8 is independently R11, CO2R7, CO2C(R11)2O(CO)XR7, PO3(R7)2, SO2NR7R11, NR7SO2R11, CONR7SO2R11, SO3R7, SO2R7, P(O)(OR7)R7, CN, CO2(CH2)mC(O)N(R6)2, C(R11)2N(R7)2, C(O)N(R6)2, NR7C(O)NR7SO2R11, OR6, or tetrazole which is substituted or unsubstituted by C1-6alkyl;
R9 is independently a bond, C1-10alkylene, C1-10alkenylene, C1-10alkylidene, C1-10alkynylene, all of which may be linear or branched, or phenylene, all of which may be unsubstituted or substituted by one of more OH, N(R6)2, COOH or halogen;
R10 is independently C1-10alkyl, N(R6)2 or Ar;
R11 is independently hydrogen, Ar, C1-8alkyl, C2-8alkenyl, C2-8alkynyl, all of which may be unsubstituted or substituted by one or more OH, CH2OH, N(R6)2 or halogen;
R12 is independently hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C2-6alkenyl or C2-7alkynyl;
R13 is independently divalent Ar, C1-10alkylene, C1-10alkylidene, C2-10alkenylene, all of which may be unsubstituted or substituted by one or two OH, CH2OH, N(R6)2 or halogen;
R14 is independently hydrogen, C1-10alkyl, XC1-10alkyl, Ar or XAr;
R15 is independently hydrogen, Ar, C1-6alkyl, or XAr;
R16 is independently C1-6alkyl or phenyl substituted by one or two C1-6alkyl, OH, C1-5alkoxy, S(O)qR6, N(R6)2, Br, F, I, Cl, CF3 or NHCOR6;
X is independently (CH2)n, O, NR6 or S(O)q;
Xxe2x80x2 is independently O, NR6 or S(O)q;
Y is independently CH3 or X(CH2)nAr;
Ar is: 
naphthyl, indolyl, pyridyl, thienyl, oxazolidinyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, imidazolyl, imidazolidinyl, thiazolidinyl, isoxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, morpholinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolyl, or pyrimidyl; all of which may be unsubstituted or substituted by one or two Z1 or Z2 groups;
A is independently Cxe2x95x90O, or (C(R6)2)m;
B is independently xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
Z1 and Z2 are independently hydrogen, XR6, C1-8alkyl, (CH2)qCO2R6, C(O)N(R6)2, CN, (CH2)nOH, NO2, F, Cl, Br, I, N(R6)2, NHC(O)R6, O(CH2)mC(O)NRaSO2R16, (CH2)mOC(O)NRaSO2R16, O(CH2)mNRaC(O)NRaSO2R16 or tetrazolyl which may be substituted or unsubstituted by one or two C1-6alkyl, CF3 or C(O)R6;
m is independently 1 to 3;
n is independently 0 to 6;
q is independently 0, 1 or 2;
provided R3, R4 and R5 are not Oxe2x80x94O(CH2)nAr; or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R6;
and further provided that R2 is not dihydrobenzofuran;
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof.
All alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl and alkoxy groups may be straight or branched.
Halogen may be Br, Cl, F or I.
The compounds of the present invention may contain one or more asymmetric carbon atoms and may exist in racemic and optically active form. All of these compounds and diastereoisomers are contemplated to be within the scope of the present invention.
Preferred compounds are those wherein:
P is CO2R6; more preferably P is CO2H.
R1 is hydrogen.
R2 is Ar, cyclohexyl or C1-4alkyl. More preferably R2 is a group Ar wherein Ar is a group (a) or (b). In said group (a) or (b) Z1 and Z2 are independently hydrogen, CO2R6, (CH2)nOH, C1-4alkyl or C1-6 alkoxy, e.g. methoxy; A is preferably CH2, both Bs are preferably O.
R3 and R5 are independently hydrogen, CO2R6, OH, C1-8alkoxy, C1-8alkyl, N(R6)2, NO2, Br, F, Cl, I, R13CO2R7, X(CH2)nR8, (CH2)mXxe2x80x2R8, or X(C(R6)2)mOR6;
In the context of the group R3 and R5 preferably do not represent hydrogen. In particular in the group R3 preferably represents Br, Cl, C1-8alkoxy e.g. methoxy; X(CH2)nR8, wherein X preferably represents O, n is 0, 1, or 2, and R8 is preferably selected from:
CO2R6 wherein R6 is preferably hydrogen;
OR6 wherein R6 is preferably H;
tetrazolyl optionally substituted by C1-8alkyl e.g. ethyl;
CONR7SO2R11 wherein R7 is H or C1-8alkyl e.g. methyl, R11 preferably is C1-8alkyl (e.g. methyl, isopryl, or t-butyl) or phenyl optionally substituted by Br, Cl, F, C1-8alkyl e.g. methyl;
or R8 is phenyl or pyridyl substituted by one or more Br, Cl, CO2H, CH2OH.
R5 is C1-8alkoxy e.g. methoxy, or N(R6)2 wherein R6 preferably is H or methyl.
R4 is hydrogen, OH, C1-5alkoxy, N(R6)2, Br, F, Cl, I, NHCOCH3, or S(O)qC1-5alkyl wherein the C1-5alkyl may be unsubstituted or substituted by OH, methoxy or halogen. R4 is more preferably hydrogen;
R6 is hydrogen or C1-8alkyl e.g. methyl and ethyl;
R7 is hydrogen, C1-10alkyl, C2-10alkenyl or C2-8alkynyl, all of which may be unsubstituted or substituted by one or more OH, N(R6)2, CO2R12, halogen, or R7 is (CH2)nAr. When R7 is (CH2)nAr, n is preferably zero or 1 and Ar is preferably phenyl substituted or unsubstituted by halogen or C1-5 alkoxy.
R11 is hydrogen, phenyl, pyridyl wherein the phenyl and pyridyl may be substituted or unsubstituted by one or two C1-4alkyl groups; C1-8alkyl, C2-8alkenyl, C2-8alkynyl, all of which may be substituted or unsubstituted by one or more OH, CH2OH, N(R6)2, or halogen;
R12 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl.
R13 is phenyl, pyridyl, or C2-10alkylene, all of which may be unsubstituted or substituted by one or more CO2R6, OH, CH2OH, N(R6)2, or halogen;
R15 is preferably hydrogen or C1-6alkyl e.g. ethyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, cyclopropylmethyl or cyclopropylethyl.
(Z) is preferrably (d).
Preferred compounds are:
(E)-alpha-[[1-Butyl-5-[2-[(2-carboxyphenyl)methoxy]-4-methoxyphenyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]methylene]-6-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxole-5-propanoic acid;
(E)-alpha-[[5-[2-[(2-Carboxyphenyl)methoxy]-4-methoxyphenyl]-1-ethyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]methylene]-6-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxole-5-propanoic acid;
(E)-alpha-[[1-Allyl-5-[2-[(2-carboxyphenyl)methoxy]-4-methoxyphenyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]methylene]-6-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxole-5-propanoic acid;
(E)-alpha-[[1-Butyl-5-[2-[(2-carboxyphenyl)methoxy)-4-chlorophenyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]methylene]-6-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxole-5-propanoic acid;
(E)-alpha-[[1-Butyl-5-[4-methoxy-2-[[N-(phenylsulfonyl)]carboxamidomethoxy]phenyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]methylene]-6-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxole-5-propanoic acid;
(E)-3-[1-Butyl-5-[2-[2-carboxyphenyl)methoxy]-4-methoxyphenyl]-1H-pyrazol-4yl]-2-[(2,5-dimethoxyphenyl)methyl]-prop-2-enoic acid;
(E)-alpha-[[1-Butyl-5-[2-[(2-hydroxymethylphenyl)methoxy-4-methoxyphenyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]methylene]-6-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxole-5-propanoic acid;
(E)-alpha-[[1-Butyl-5-[2-[(2-carboxyphenyl)methoxy]-4-methoxyphenyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]methylene]-7-methoxy-1,4-benzodioxan-6-propanoic acid;
(E)-alpha-[[5-[2-[(2-Carboxyphenyl)methoxy]-4-methoxyphenyl]-1-cyclopropylmethyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]methylene]-6-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxole-5-propanoic acid;
(E)-alpha-[[1-(3-Butenyl)-5-[2-[(2-hydroxymethylphenyl)methoxy]-4-methoxyphenyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]methylene]-6-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxole-5-propanoic acid;
(E)-alpha-[[5-[2-[(2-Carboxyphenyl)methoxy]-4-methoxyphenyl]-1-cyclopropylethyl-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]methylene]-6-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxole-5-propanoic acid;
(E)-alpha-[[1-Butyl-5-[2-[(2-carboxyphenoxy]methyl)-4-methoxyphenyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]methylene]-6-methoxy-1,3-benzodioxole-5-propanoic acid.
The present invention provides compounds of Formula (I), which may be made by methods similar to those given below.
Compounds of the Formula (Id) 
can be prepared by alkylating a ketone of Formula (2) 
in dimethyl carbonate in the presence of sodium hydride to provide a xcex2-keto ester of Formula (3). 
Condensation of a xcex2-keto ester of Formula (3) with dimethyl formate dimethyl acetal in a suitable solvent such as toluene at approximately 95xc2x0 C. affords a compound of Formula (4). 
Treatment of a compound of Formula (4) with a hydrazine derivative of the Formula (5) 
wherein R15 is C1-6alkyl;
in suitable solvents such as methanol and water in the presence of sodium acetate provides a pyrazole of Formula (6). 
Reduction of an ester of Formula (6) with a reducing agent such as diisobutylalluminum hydride in a solvent such as dichloromethane followed by oxidation with an oxidant such as Jones reagent in acetone affords an aldehyde of Formula (7). 
Knoevenagel condensation of an aldehyde of Formula (7) with a half acid of Formula (8), wherein R16 is C1-8 alkyl 
in a solvent such as benzene at reflux, in the presence of piperidinium acetate with azeotropic removal of water using a Dean-Stark apparatus to afford an ester of Formula (9). 
Followed if necessary and desired by:
1) deprotection and alkylation and hydrolysis of the R3, R4, R5, R15, R16, Z1 and Z2 groups as required and;
2) salt formation.
Aldehyde condensation may also be effectuated by heating in the presence of pyridine and acetic acid.
Conversion of an ester of formula (9) into an acid may be carried out using conventional deprotection techniques and hydrolysis.
A half acid of Formula (8), 
Wherein n=1, R2 is (b), A=CH2, B=O and R16 is C1-6 alkyl, may be prepared by reacting a compound of Formula (10) 
with methyl iodide in the presence of sodium hydride in a solvent such as dimethyl formamide to provide a compound of Formula (11). 
Treament of a compound of Formula (11) with POCl3 in dimethyl formamide affords an aldehyde of Formula (12). 
Condensation of an aldehyde of Formula (12) with a dialkyl malonate of Formula (13) 
in the presence of piperidine and acetic acid in benzene provides a xcex1,xcex2-unsatuated ester of Formula (14). 
Reduction of a xcex1,xcex2-unsatuated ester of Formula (14) with sodium borohydride in a solvent such as ethanol gives a compound of Formula of (15) 
Monosaponification of a diester of Formula (15) with a base such as potasium hydroxide in a mixture of ethanol and water followed by acidic work up provides a half acid of Formula (8).
Other compounds of formula (Id) may be prepared by methods well known in the art. The invention also is a process for preparing compounds of Formula (Id) by:
(a) Reaction of a compound of Formula (II) 
xe2x80x83or a protected form or precursor thereof (as defined hereinafter) with a compound of Formula (8) 
xe2x80x83(wherein R2 and R16 are as defined for Formula (Id) hereinabove);
xe2x80x83followed if necessary or desired by:
(b) conversion of one compound of Formula (Id) into a different compound of Formula (Id) e.g.
(i) when Formula (Id) contains a group CO2R6, CO2R7 or CO2R12 wherein R6, R7 or R12 is alkyl, conversion to a corresponding compound where R6, R7 or R12 represents hydrogen;
(ii) when Formula (Id) contains a hydroxy group (e.g. in R3, R4 or R5) conversion to a different group, e.g. a group (CH2)Ar where Ar is optionally substituted phenyl, by method well known in the art; and/or
(c) salt formation.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the substitutents R3, R4, R5, R15 and Z1 and Z2 may be introduced at any appropriate stage of the synthesis, preferably at an early stage, using methods well known in the art. In some of the reactions depicted above, particularly those in the early stages of the overall synthesis, one or more of the substitutents may therefore represent a precursor for the eventual substituent. A precursor for any of the substitutents means a group which may be derivatised or converted into the desired group. It will be further appreciated that it may be necessary or desirable to protect certain of these substitutents(or their precursors) at various stages in the reaction sequence. Suitable precursors and protecting groups are well known to those skilled in the art, as are methods for their conversion or removal respectively.
In another aspect the invention provides for an intermediate of the formula (II) wherein R15, R3, R4, R5 and Ra are as described for Formula (I)
Compounds of Formula (Ii) 
can be prepared starting by commercially available ketones of Formula (17) 
by reaction with diethyl oxalate of Formula (18) 
in the presence of a base such as sodium ethoxide in a solvent such as ethanol to produce a diketone of Formula (19). 
Reaction of a diketone of Formula (19) with hydrazine derivative of Formula (20) 
in a suitable solvent such as ethanol at reflux provides a pyrazole of Formula (21). 
Saponification of an ester of Formula (21) using lithium hydroxide in a solvent such as aqueous methanol affords, after acidification an acid of the Formula (22), 
which can be subsequently converted to the corresponding N-methoxy-N-methylamide of Formula (23) 
by treatment with methyl chloroformate followed by N,O-dimethylhydroxylamine hydrochloride in the presence of a base such as N-methylpiperidine. Compound of Formula (23) can be treated with an organometallic reagent Raxe2x80x94M wherein Ra is C1-6 alkyl and m is Li or MgCl; to provide a compound of Formula (24), wherein Ra is C1-6alkyl. 
Reaction of compound of Formula (24) with the the lithium enolate of an ester of Formula (25) 
provides an alcohol of Formula (26) 
Dehydration of compound of Formula (26) with acetic anhydride followed by treatment with a base such as 1,8-diazabicyclo[5.4.0]undec-7-ene provides a compound of Formula (27) 
Alternatively, reaction of compound (24), wherein Ra is C1-6alkyl, with Lawesson""s reagent in a suitable solvent such as tetrahydrofuran affords a thione of Formula (28), 
which can be treated with diazoester (29) 
in refluxing tetrahydrofuran to provide a thiirane of Formula (30). 
Treatment of a thiirane of Formula (30) with trimethylphosphite at reflux in a solvent such as chloroform provides compounds of Formula (27), wherein Ra is C1-6alkyl.
Saponification of an ester of Formula (27) using lithium hydroxide in a solvent such as aqueous methanol affords, after acidification with acetic acid, an acid of the Formula (Ii), wherein P is CO2H.
Compounds of the Formula (Ie) 
can be prepared following the steps outlined in the following Scheme 
starting from an aryl ester of Formula (31), wherein R16 is C1-8alkyl, to provide a pyrrole of Formula (32). Compound of Formula (32) can be subsequently converted to compounds of Formula (Ie) following the same sequence of steps as the one described above for the conversions of compound (6) and compound (21) to compounds (Id) and compound (Ii), respectively.
Compounds of Formula (Ih) may be prepared starting from a boronic acid of Formula (33) 
with a triazole of Formula (34), wherein X is Cr or Br; 
under standard Suzuki coupling conditions to provide an ester of Formula (35) 
A compound of Formula (33) may be prepared by reaction of a corresponding organometallic derivative (eg lithium or Grignard) with a trialkyl borate followed by hydrolysis.
A compound of Formula (34) may be prepared starting from dimethyl malonate with p-acetaminobenzenesulfonyl azide in a solvent such as acetonitrile in the of a base such as triethyl amine to provide dimethyl diazomalonate (36). 
Treatment of diazomalonate of Formula (36) with an amine of Formula (37)
R15xe2x80x94NH2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(37)
followed by acidic work up provides a triazole of Formula (38) 
Reaction of a compound of Formula (38) with PX5, whereas X is Br or Cl, in the presence of potassium carbonate in dimethylformamide affords a compound of Formula (34).
Compounds of Formula (Ij) may be prepared starting from an analine of Formula (39) 
with a diketone of Formula of (40) 
in a suitable solvent such as ethyl alcohol at reflux to provide a pyrrole of Formula (41). 
A diketone of Formula of (40) might be prepared by reacting of xcex1,xcex2-unsatuated ketone of Formula (42) 
with a silyl enol ether of Formula (43) 
in the presence of Lewis acid such as zinc chloride in a suitable solvent such as dichloromethane followed by acidic hydrolysis.
Compounds of Formula (35) and compounds of Formula (41) can be subsequently converted to compounds of Formula (Ih) and compounds of Formula (Ij), respectively, following the same sequence of steps as the one described above for the conversions of compound (6), compound (21) and compound (32) to compounds (Id), compound (Ii) and compound (Ie), respectively.
In order to use a compound of the Formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof for the treatment of humans and other mammals it is normally formulated in accordance with standard pharmaceutical practice as a pharmaceutical composition.
Compounds of Formula (I) and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts may be administered in a standard manner for the treatment of the indicated diseases, for example orally, parenterally, sub-lingually, transdermally, rectally, via inhalation or via buccal administration.
Compounds of Formula (I) and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts which are active when given orally can be formulated as syrups, tablets, capsules and lozenges. A syrup formulation will generally consist of a suspension or solution of the compound or salt in a liquid carrier for example, ethanol, peanut oil, olive oil, glycerine or water with a flavouring or colouring agent. Where the composition is in the form of a tablet, any pharmaceutical carrier routinely used for preparing solid formulations may be used. Examples of such carriers include magnesium stearate, terra alba, talc, gelatin, agar, pectin, acacia, stearic acid, starch, lactose and sucrose. Where the composition is in the form of a capsule, any routine encapsulation is suitable, for example using the aforementioned carriers in a hard gelatin capsule shell. Where the composition is in the form of a soft gelatin shell capsule any pharmaceutical carrier routinely used for preparing dispersions or suspensions may be considered, for example aqueous gums, celluloses, silicates or oils and are incorporated in a soft gelatin capsule shell.
Typical parenteral compositions consist of a solution or suspension of the compound or salt in a sterile aqueous or non-aqueous carrier optionally containing a parenterally acceptable oil, for example polyethylene glycol, polyvinylpyrrolidone, lecithin, arachis oil, or sesame oil.
Typical compositions for inhalation are in the form of a solution, suspension or emulsion that may be administered as a dry powder or in the form of an aerosol using a conventional propellant such as dichlorodifluoromethane or trichlorofluoromethane.
A typical suppository formulation comprises a compound of Formula (1) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof which is active when administered in this way, with a binding and/or lubricating agent, for example polymeric glycols, gelatins, cocoa-butter or other low melting vegetable waxes or fats or their synthetic analogues.
Typical transdermal formulations comprise a conventional aqueous or non-aqueous vehicle, for example a cream, ointment, lotion or paste or are in the form of a medicated plaster, patch or membrane.
Preferably the composition is in unit dosage form, for example a tablet, capsule or metered aerosol dose, so that the patient may administer to themselves a single dose.
Each dosage unit for oral administration contains suitably from 0.1 mg to 500 mg/Kg, and preferably from 1 mg to 100 mg/Kg, and each dosage unit for parenteral administration contains suitably from 0.1 mg to 100 mg, of a compound of Formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof calculated as the free acid. Each dosage unit for intranasal administration contains suitably 1-400 mg and preferably 10 to 200 mg per person. A topical formulation contains suitably 0.01 to 1.0% of a compound of Formula (I).
The daily dosage regimen for oral administration is suitably about 0.01 mg/Kg to 40 mg/Kg, of a compound of Formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof calculated as the free acid. The daily dosage regimen for parenteral administration is suitably about 0.001 mg/Kg to 40 mg/Kg, of a compound of the Formula (I) or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof calculated as the free acid. The daily dosage regimen for intranasal administration and oral inhalation is suitably about 10 to about 500 mg/person. The active ingredient may be administered from 1 to 6 times a day, sufficient to exhibit the desired activity.
No unacceptable toxicological effects are expected when compounds of the invention are administered in accordance with the present invention.
The biological activity of the compounds of Formula (I) are demonstrated by the following tests:
I. Binding Assay
A) CHO Cell Membrane Preparation.
CHO cells stably transfected with human ETA and ETB receptors were grown in 245 mmxc3x97245 mm tissue culture plates in Dulbecco""s modified Eagle""s medium supplemented with 10% fetal bovine serum. The confluent cells were washed with Dulbecco""s phosphate-buffered saline containing a protease inhibitor cocktail (5 mM EDTA, 0.5 mM PMSF, 5 ug/ml of leupeptin and 0.1 U/ml of aprotinin) and scraped in the same buffer. After centrifugation at 800xc3x97g, the cells were lysed by freezing in liquid nitrogen and thawing on ice followed by homogenization (30 times using a glass dounce homogenizer) in lysis buffer containing 20 mM Tris HCl, pH 7.5, and the protease inhibitor cocktail. After an initial centrifugation at 800xc3x97g for 10 min to remove unbroken cells and nuclei, the supernatants were centrifuged at 40,000xc3x97g for 15 min and the pellet was resuspended in 50 mM Tris HCl, pH 7.5, and 10 mM MgCl2 and stored in small aliquots at xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C after freezing in liquid N2. Protein was determined by using the BCA method and BSA as the standard.
(B) Binding Studies.
[125I]ET-1 binding to membranes prepared from CHO cells was performed following the procedure of Elshourbagy et al. (1993). Briefly, the assay was initiated in a 100 ul volume by adding 25 ul of [125I]ET-1 (0.2-0.3 nM) in 0.05% BSA to membranes in the absence (total binding) or presence (nonspecific binding) of 100 nM unlabeled ET-1. The concentrations of membrane proteins were 0.5 and 0.05 ug per assay tube for ETA and ETB receptors, respectively. The incubations (30xc2x0 C., 60 min) were stopped by dilution with cold buffer (20 mM Tris HCl, pH 7.6, and 10 mM MgCl2) and filtering through Whatman GF/C filters (Clifton, N.J.) presoaked in 0.1% BSA. The filters were washed 3 times (5 ml each time) with the same buffer by using a Brandel cell harvester and were counted by using a gamma counter at 75% efficiency.